justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Mario's Rebel Drops
Mario's Rebel Drops is the third/fourth/fifth storyline mission in Just Cause 3. Introduction Mario calls Rico and asks him to meet him at the Manaea docks to talk about vehicles. Note: this mission is unlocked after liberating Manaea, but must be done before Conflicting Interests, because the game will not let you continue without doing it. Walkthrough Mario tells you to look at the garage on the dock and then tells you to get to a farm. Once there, you'll have to steal a '69 Stria Sussurro scooter from Cecilia Crespo (called Dracona as another name) and deliver it to the garage. On the way Mario will explain that he's The Rebellion's equipment supplier. Any vehicle delivered to any garage will be examined by a team of specialists who will then reverse engineer it and produce more, which can then be delivered to rebels via Rebel drop. Mario also explains that they cannot convert military vehicles (tanks, aircraft, or boats), as that "draws too much heat". The player will have to rely on liberating Military Bases to unlock such vehicles (and weapons). The Rebel drop can be called by beacons and selecting items on Mario's rebel drop app. Call the drop for the first time to complete the mission. Trivia *Mario's statement of "You could bring a boat to an airstrip if you wanted!" is impossible. **It's not known if this is related to cut game content from Just Cause 3, but there are no civilian settlements in the game with a Frigo Garage near an airfield. It's not known if Mario was exaggerating here, or if the developers actually planned on adding one. **In any note, it is interesting to note that Mario seems unnerved by the infeasibility of "bringing a boat to a air strip". *This is one of the few missions where you don't have to fight anyone. *This is the first mission without any connection to bavarium. *While it is possible to not do this mission after liberating Manaea, this mission must be done before Conflicting Interests, because the game will not allow you to continue without doing this mission. **Liberating Manaea and Vis Electra still unlocks A Terrible Reaction, but apparently that mission can be done before this one. **While vehicles can still be brought to garages and military bases can still be liberated to unlock vehicles, the '69 Stria Sussurro seems to be coded differently, as while bringing one to a garage still unlocks it for rebel drop, Cecilia Crespo's version is still required to be brought to the garage in this mission. The blue gears symbol near the name still appears in the mission. **Due to the above points, it is impossible to break this mission or not do it. **In short, this mission can be done at any point after liberating Manaea to before Conflicting Interests, making this mission the possible third, fourth, or fifth mission because of the no set order. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Story Missions